creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
A Really Hidden Powerpuff Tape
I'm a total Powerpuff Girls fan much like everyone else, I like all episodes of this show. I don't think I've ever watched glitchy tapes before, though I don't think I want to watch any glitchy tapes after the experience I had... It started on a nice summer afternoon back in 2000, I was watching Cartoon Network on cable television until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the mailman had arrived and put something in my mailbox as usual and left. I went to see what I got in the mail... The only thing in the Mailbox was a VHS tape and a note. I took it inside. I looked at the note first and realized it was from my dear friend Mack (Let's just call him that), whom I hadn't heard from in 3 days. I know that because I recognized his handwriting, though what was weird is how it looked; it looked badly written and scratchy and somewhat difficult to read, as if Mack was having a hard time writing it down and did it in a hurry. This is what he wrote... "Luke, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, they're after me, and if you don't destroy this videotape, they'll come after you too, they're too powerful for me.... Please Luke, destroy this god-forsaken tape before they come after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy this tape, and you'll destroy them, but do it quick otherwise they'll catch you. Don't even watch this tape, it's what they want, just destroy it. Please... Mack" Well, that was certainly weird. Even though Mack IS my best friend and I haven't seen him in 3 days, I didn't do what he asked me. I didn't think that a simple VHS tape would do anything bad to him, after all it's just a video tape right? Boy, was I wrong about that... ANY way, I looked at the tape and it looks like any ordinary VHS tape, except it had black marker on it written "Powerpuff Lost Episode", and it was much unlike Mack's handwriting, meaning that he must've gotten it from someone else, like a pawn shop or eBay. When I saw "Powerpuff Lost Episode" on the writing of the VHS, I was actually excited and wanted to watcg it, since I'm a BIG PPG fan. I went up to my room, inserted that tape to the VHS, and then the TV screen showed the 1979 Hanna-Barbera Present logo, but the star was red and the music was really creepy, going upwards in pitch. Then, it went to the standard PPG episode ending from "Dream Scheme", no credits, no title screen, no nothing. Then, when the music finished, the "THE END" sign did not appear, causing the girls to stay on screen. The pulsating hearts also moved out completely, leaving nothing but a pink background. When my father came in with a baked apple pie, the TV screen shot a laser at him, causing him to fall down and die, the apple pie breakind into pieces. I then cried at his death, and the TV screen shot a laser at another TV, causing the TV to break. Then, the TV screen shot two lasers, one at the bedroom, the other to my mother. The first laser made the bed rotate and damage parts of my bedroom, while the other laser hit my mother, causing her to have a headache and fall down. The Ambulance arrived and carried my mother to the hospital. The TV then shot a laser at my Nintendo 64, causing it to break. I was then scared. The TV jumped and shot an extremely large laser at the windows, causing the whole house to fall down and collapse, except for the TV at the coffee table. I said "Oh No! My house is gone!". The TV set shooted really, really large orange lasers at my neighborhood's houses, causing their people to move out and their houses to burn. I then screamed and said "Aww, man! First, my house and now, the neighborhood." Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Powerpuff Girls